


Different

by TheatreGirl79



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Oh Loki, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I cursed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Thor: The Dark World".

The cold snaked along his bones, thrusting deep into his soul as the darkness enveloped him. If he could, Loki would have let out a derisive laugh at the reality of it all. Of course someone such as he was not destined for the warmth and honor of Valhalla. 

His body raged about him, fighting the magic of the Dark Elves, but perhaps this was a blessing - the axe that Odin refused him. Maybe Hel might not be so bad.

When his body finally registered the warmth, it surprised the once prince. He pressed his cheek against the soft heat, admiring how gently it caressed his cheek. A thumb softly traced the sigils that peeked from his skin, the slight marks of the Frost Giants that belied his true nature.

It was the tender kiss on his brow that finally forced Loki to open his eyes. They grew wide as he took in the visage of Frigga smiling down on him. Voice catching in his throat, Loki let out a shuddering breath as his eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

"Mother?" he finally croaked out.

"Always," she replied, her voice soft and sweet as he remembered it.

Her long hair flowed free as some unseen light seemed to imbue even her dress. There were no jewels, nor opulent fabrics, but he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did then. Tears fell from his eyes as his mind tried to scream about how wrong it was that they would share the same afterlife. Frigga was always the better of them, in faith, mind, and heart.

Her hand wiped away the tears before the last queen of Asgard cradled Loki in her arms. "Do not shed tears for me. It is I who should be crying. You do not belong here."

"I know," he choked out, his mind letting him remember her touch one last time. His ears beheld her voice as she whispered the names she used to call him.

"You still have much to do my son."

"There is nothing left that I can do. I fell victim to their cursed wretch."

Frigga let out a patient sigh. Loki slightly smiled at the all too familiar sound.

"There is some magic I never taught you."

"That will not help me now."

"Perhaps it might. Your body is already trying to claim your birthright. Tap into your born abilities my son. You may still live, and save them."

Loki feared to close his eyes, lest his soul be shuttled away from this place, and to his rightful place in Hel, nay, in Niffleheim. His body stilled as he listened carefully to the lullaby Frigga sang. It was easy to place since she only ever sang it to him, and never to Thor - it was his alone.

"How are you here? You were sent to your earned place among the stars."

"I was. Scattered across the realms, to watch over my people. If that is case, why would I not be with you?"

"But, I never got to--"

"You need never do so. Now hurry, before it is too late." Frigga kissed his temple and it was as if a flood of knowledge poured into his mind. 

A whimper rose from his throat as he was ripped away from Frigga's warmth and thrust into the dry darkness of Svartalfheim. His throat seized as he struggled to breathe, writhing on the sand. Eyes flew open, red and searching the sky for salvation.


End file.
